


from the dark & into the light (i saw a star burst into life)

by antarcticas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Deep Thinking, F/M, Kinda, OR IS IT, Princess! Rey, Prose Poem, Reylo - Freeform, as always, but with lots of parallels, prince! kylo, prose, to basically everything, you'll have to see!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antarcticas/pseuds/antarcticas
Summary: she is a princess with the universe on her shoulders and he is a prince with lies on his lips - this is the struggle that the galaxy is beholden to.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	from the dark & into the light (i saw a star burst into life)

this is a fairytale, and she’s a princess. this girl has a universe in her eyes and a brightness in her cheeks that’s indescribable, and he doesn’t know her but something pulls him to her, and he knows that for her — for the girl on the horse riding into the sunsets — he would kill dragons and win wars and conquer galaxies. 

she fades away into the two suns of this world and he stands on the edge of the what-is and what-was, unable to cross into her orbit, reaching out and getting pushed back by eons of tradition and new orders and his family and he is a prince but one in disgrace, one with a crown on his head that is covered in crimson and not jewels, with lies on his lips and eternity in his eyes. he is invincible in battle with his shields rising out of centuries of strength. he falls to the floor in his cold & dark & dead castle built on the remains of happily-ever-afters. he lives the journey. she is the destination.

it is better to be feared than to be loved. by who? he destroyed his heart to make room for her and now she is all that he wants, the diamond that he needs with ever sliver of his being which he will never, ever deserve. the blood on his hands deems him unworthy & he is the prince in this fairytale but not at first. remember that.

royalty runs in her blood but struggles reign over her head, promises that were, glass jars with roses that broke which she taped back together because it was all she had. her head is held high (queen) but her hands tell stories of not-enough and just-wait. just-wait. it has been years and years and the sun sets and sets and she escapes only to fall apart further.

what deserves her love? the universe she holds on her shoulders that shape the throne she refuses to sit on? or the hand that reaches out with its calluses and asks for the unforgivable? what does a princess who can ride into the sunset have to lose? a horse, a gown, the night. passings of the day that are uncomplicated, that happen in binary. not men in capes who kill dragons before they realize they are in the wrong story.

yet nights howl & are forgivable. a cycle of rebirth and forgiveness — she can absolve him, not of his sins but of his guilt, she can whisper words into his ear, you cannot come back from what you were this is who you are now you cannot escape — and so she is his fears realized, and he said he would conquer galaxies for her and he has. he has but princesses who grow in tepid heat and desert sand don’t care about victors & who writes history. this is the moral of the story. this is the question:

how much would you lose yourself for her (him) until you become a murderer, on repeat, swords singing in the snow?

**Author's Note:**

> i like using all lowercase letters. i realize some people don't, and i've heard it before. it's a choice, i know how to use caps! thanks for reading :)


End file.
